


LysiClaude art log

by denpring



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24030226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denpring/pseuds/denpring
Summary: Dump of all my LysiClaude artwork, will update regularly, hopefully~
Relationships: Lysithea von Ordelia/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

[on pixiv!](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/81340918)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last few works were done for [LysiClaude week](https://twitter.com/LysiClaudeWeek?s=20), please check it out!
> 
> [My twitter](https://twitter.com/denpring?s=09)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the art I did for Lysiclaude Week (including promo)!

[on Pixiv!](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/82850004)


	3. Chapter 3

On [Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/83677441)!

**Author's Note:**

> [Other website links](https://denpring.carrd.co/)


End file.
